Redel (eng)
by f3n1x-hvn732
Summary: A teenager is rescued by a stranger who names himself Redel, this are their adventures.
1. Part I

To the Reader:

This is a Pokémon fanfic… I know, there are many and some ones (like "Ken", by Mewtwo) are really good and other ones (Many and everywhere) are beaten or awful. But, I'm from the thinking that if you have a story in your mind you should do the possible to write, polish and share it with those that have an interest on reading it.  
Changing the topic I would like to apologize in advance for stuff that might hurt some people's sensibility to my own (maybe twisted) Pokémon world's vision and for closure I would like to mention that I don't own those, as well as some concepts taken from the game and anime, those belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, or Nintendo as the case may be and these material is for nonprofit and free distribution.

Part I

Somewhere in the desert outside the city, a young lady walks through the darkness. It is a new moon night that barely let see. She is lightning the sidewalk with a hand flashlight with careful to avoid making noise, she was a little tired due the tough day she drove in, she went to her uncle's house to give her something important and got lost, but she believed the road she walked through will lead her to her home.

– Very good, I almost arrive. I can see the lights from the city in the distance…

That words were in her thoughts, when suddenly heard some steps and a breathing just behind her, then with a fear that curdles the blood, turns slowly to see what is following her. There was a strange creature with a scarecrow shape, but green color, with spines and a gaze, yellow, sharp and evil. As she note that her body become full of terror, she yelled with all her guts, and began running like never in her life, but soon she realized that was surrounded by these strange creatures. Then she threw a pokeball which a little orange chicken come out of it.

– Torchic Flamethrower! – The desperate girl yelled.

The little bird opened its tiny peak and from it came a giant flare that burned one of those monsters, but step–by–step the sand begin to arise from the desert building a storm that barely let's see though, the tiny girl's partner it's then hit from everywhere, to its arms with flying spines, it begins to throw fire to all directions, but it doesn't seem to hit anyone. The girl return it to its pokeball and begins to run, but is intercepted by one of the creatures' spiky arms. She then tries to get up but the spines' poison starts to take effect and could slightly move, all seem to be lost. She sees at the monstrosities slowly get near with the goal of getting their hunt's reward, or at least is what it seemed, until a sound was heard, like a very loud squeak that distract them. The last she can see before losing consciousness it's a shiny and metallic bird.

The huge bird flap its wing so strongly that the burst takes the sandstorm away and drag almost all monsters far from there, the few ones left out throw their poisonous spines arsenal, but they don't make it through the metallic bird's plates. This one flies toward them, attack them plummeting with its beak and claws until take them down into the ground, just one of them gets up and with its claws hits the bird as hard as it can, but it barely makes any scratch, the enraged bird mercilessly pecks its attacker leaving it with very deep holes in its body.

At the distance a shape is getting closer, a young man with an eye patch, a hat and a gabardine that covers his face and almost all his body.

– That was enough Skarmory – he said getting the bird back to its pokeball, throw some more to catch some of that creatures.

While getting closer to pick them up sees the girl in the ground, then take out his first aid kit and some antidotes, which he injected in her arm and covered the wounds with some bandages and gauze. She didn't wake up, but while listening to her heart, though it was mildly beating, and when taking the pulse and her breathing all seemed normal. Then he loaded her and walked to the close hospital's direction.


	2. Part II

Part II

It is morning, the pidgeys thresh, the hoppips unfold their leaves and let themselves blown away by the wind to catch the sunshine, and a group of fluttering butterfrees from side to side can be seen can be seen on the giant flowers in a little, but weird building's garden, it looked rustic, but it had colored red letters that said "PC", this one was in a very weird location, just half way between the desert and the forest, outside the city.

The young lady awakes in the emergency room, she has some daze and don't any idea of where she is. Therefore she inspects the place carefully. What it can be seen are shelves full of jars, some rather old furniture, first aid kits and several human and pokemon anatomy posters. Suddenly, a girl gets into the room, a little tall and dressed like a nurse, a cordial and kind smile it's drawing into her face, which gets bigger than when sees the awake and apparently well lass.

– I see you have awakened, how are you feeling Misses Eliza? – the nurse asks.

– Where am I and how do you know my name? – Eliza replies somewhat confused.

– We are in the pokemon center outside the Gloria City, and about your name… it was in your pokedex… – answers giving her a weird color pink device, it was rectangular and with buttons and a screen.

– Oh… By any chance do you saw what happened to me? – the girl asks a little intrigued, she hadn't the faintest idea of what just happened the last night, just some blurry images.

– Didn't you remember? , I'm not surprised. seems you were attacked by a cacturnes group. When I found you, you were already bandaged and had a note saying that an antidote had been administrated. Due the kind of wounds, your torchic's wounds and the kind of administrated antidote I deducted was about a cacturnes group. They use to attack travelers in the night this time of the year – the nurse said while getting closer beginning to check her and listen to her breathing with a stethoscope.

– The last I remember was seeing a shiny bird, as made of metal and then I blacked out – Eliza said while trying to get up from her bed.

– I think you are well, a metallic bird do you said? Sounds like… no, it can't be – the nurse said, in a displeasure tone.

– Who? , did you know who could ever attack me? – Eliza said distressed, while changing her hospital gown with her regular clothes.

– Don't you pay much attention, don't you perhaps than attacked you must say rescued, one of the huge dangers in the zone it's the WILD cacturnes. One of three victims live to tell the story. Luckily someone saved you – said a little angry cause the girl's ignorance, probably she was a novice.

– Then… who rescued me? – the confused girl said.

– Don't know if it's him… but I think is very likely cause he is the only one in the zone to have a shiny skarmory, he said to call himself Redel and lives somewhere around the west mountain's road, though sometimes he comes down to buy supplies… – She stops like thinking and notes that Eliza waits in expectation, hearing every word she tells, then she went on:

– He had battled much lately, I know because his opponent's pokemon brought here to heal, because he haven't been here before. The little creatures that bring here are in dreadful conditions regularly, most of them near death's door like the intention was to kill them… (sigh) that's why I have my doubts regarding him… but I suppose no matter how cruel one can be, one can't avoid to help a person in danger having the conditions to do so… – She got chills at remember that pokemon which only fault was belonged to novice trainers and face that cruel person. In her life she ever saw so injured pokemon (apart the attacked by wild pokemon), the worst thing it's that the number was going higher and can't do anything to stop it because there were legal battles… that use incense her and sometimes depressed her.

– I have to know if it was him – Thought Eliza while thinking in the kind of "hero" he'd be – Can I leave now? – said with some enthusiasm.

– Well, though I would like to keep you on observation, at least for today… the truth is that the antidote prevent poison's damage and your wounds are superficial, you torchic is also recovering, so I think you can leave if you will, but in any case take these antibiotics and take a pill every three hours during the next three days, I put you an antitetanic yet in any case… but if you feel any ill just come back, okay? – the nurse said giving her a jar and showing her the exit while handing her backpack and some pokeballs, knowing that she couldn't stop her.

– I would do, thanks Nurse – she said goodbye exiting from the little pokemon center's door, heading to the mountain, while thinking in meeting with the so-called Redel.


	3. Part III

Part III

It was afternoon in the woods, pachirisus running from one tree to the other can be seen, and pidgeys flying at ground level, searching for caterpies from which feed themselves.

Along the way a pretty tired young lady is walking.

– This fatigue…, how much I would like to know if I'm close already – Thought while walking at slow rate, when suddenly she sees a sad boy that was watching to the ground.

– Excuse me, did you know where can I find Redel? – asks her, watching the young man's melancholic face. He nodded.

– Yes it's there, but if your intention is to challenge him… I don't advise it – said with a broken voice, like with fear.

– Why not? – Eliza asked intrigued because his ways and whether the answer.

– I didn't wanted to believe it, but he defeated me with just one Pokémon all the team… not just that, almost fully annihilates them… it was a slaughter – answered almost crying, signs of terror can be seen in his face.

Eliza began to think if it really will be a good idea to go see him… but her curiosity push harder and decided to continue.

– You will pay for that! – A yell in a heartbreaking voice was heard. This one seemed curiously familiar. Soon she saw running an old childhood rival, which he doesn't even realized her. His name was Manuel and since children he annoyed her with expressions like: "The girls can't be trainers" and others like "why wouldn't you make a coordinator instead because you'll never be as good as I am", but she doesn't wanted to think about that, she just wanted to know how this Redel was like and he saved her, she knew he was strong as he defeated Manuel, that other boy, and a herd of that monsters, but what she really wanted to know was his very nature, his thinking and what just happened the last night… she had so many questions… Maybe she had very high expectations for him, but she needed to know the truth.

A few meters later she found a tall guy, curly chestnut hair, brown skin, wearing a hat and a gabardine and a left patch eye.

He saw the young girl like inspecting every centimeter in her body…

– Do you want a battle, isn't it? … Bah, if you are a "good trainer" like the others, you must better leave now and don't waste my time – said with a mocking voice.

– No, I'm not here to challenge… Are you Redel? – asked somewhat insecure, – though the answer was obvious.

– Yes, why do you ask if you aren't to challenge me? – asked without even waiting for an answer, it was simply indifferent to him.

– It's just… wanted to know if you saved me from the cacturnes, to thank you – said in almost inaudible shy voice.

– Oh now I remember, the cacturnes' girl. Well, yeah, if you see it that way. I was in a hunting that night, was hunting that walking cactus precisely, when I saw you in the lying in the ground and thanks to my Skarmory I could carry to the PC… – said with a mocking voice in the beginning, but gradually more serious until the end. Being honest to herself, she imagined something different, thought of a hero that when heard her cries for help he went to aid her and watching that horrible creatures he saved and healed her, to then carry her at full speed to the center to don't let her die. It seems didn't happen that way and that disappointed her a bit, but still he saved her so he shouldn't be so bad after all…

– Thanks for saving me – said with a gentle and honest voice.

– The truth, I don't care, but I recommend you to not travel outside the city unless you're in a car or some other conveyance, it's dangerous out here – said very seriously.

– I plan to travel around the world and get all eight badges to become a pokemon master come day… – she said with hopes like daydreaming.

– Ja, no, seriously… – said in a mocking tone, but changed to all seriousness when saw the girl's face expression, a mix of disgust and confusion , so he goes on– please, don't even could escape the last night attack, so it seems don't know anything about ecosystems, seasons, survival and wild pokemon, besides, you surely just have one or two of them, the one from the League and other one you caught by chance, I bet you are nothing but a spoiled girl, I suggest you forget about it and find something else – he said with total coldness and a convincing voice. She felt indignant at hearing that.

– Admit I don't know much about these topics and that it can be dangerous, but if you teach me, I think I could get pretty better and… – She insisted with a voice that would move anyone. Except him, that interrupted her.

– No, I see where all this is going… NO! I don't want and don't think to train anyone, I had never wanted not want any apprentice, student, disciple, o anything of the fashion, I just want to be alone… and don't insist – yelled with all his guts, talking with a severe voice. His gaze inspired fear and with that yells he seemed like a monster, but the girl not even undeterred, even more she gets mad and started to yell too…

– I'll follow you, even if you don't want to! EVERYWHERE! Even if you don't agree I'll learn everything from you! And I know that wouldn't happen anything to me, want to know how? Because I know you aren't that bad and if something happened to me you will never forgive yourself… – yelled with a fierce immovable conviction. He was speechless, never had seen someone with that decision (maybe just in himself), now a smile drew in his face, which quickly disguise as a frown.

I see that couldn't discourage you, okay I'll teach you all you need to know to not die, it will be tough but just, you can come with me and learn all you can, but JUST FOR AN MONTH and then you will leave me in peace, get it? – said with a nuisance voice… She nodded, her countenance totally changed and her face suddenly lit, and almost hug him, but he stepped aside as a rejection sign.

– One more thing, tell me your name. – Commanded like if it was part of a test.

– Sure, sorry to not say it before… my name is Elizabeth Rosalia. – Told with a clear and with some shame. Redel ask himself for an instant where that girl full of fire, with passion for her thinking and what she wanted that showed up just instants ago was gone. He was starting to regret of what had done…

– Very good, let's go to shop some groceries from the city – he said with an embittered tone and both walked heading to Gloria City.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Dusk begins, the hoot–hoots start to ululate and rattatas come out their burrows in search for food. At the road two shapes from a guy and a girl can be seen.

– Good we are almost there, though we could made less if we took the shortcut… – the girl said tired from walking too much, to then yawns.

– Oh, sure, your "shortcut" in which you almost die, or are you talking about the one which make us late TWICE the time – he said in a rude and sarcastic way.

– Hey, you don't need to yell at me… also, who cares? , we are almost entering the city. – She told somewhat offended, but without any mood to discuss.

– I'm regretting about this matter… and other thing repeat me again the reason of why we SHOULD go to your house – he said about the issue they had been talking all this time.

– I told you before, because my parents must be worried for me, mean they haven't seen me since yesterday and though the nurse certainly told them, I don't want them to worry even more… and also other stuff for the travel – she said with a renovated mood at thinking in her home and her future journey.

– Okay, I get it, but you didn't understand the point… why I HAVE to go? – he said in total disgust.

– Because I want them to meet you, so they will not be afraid when telling them I'm going to travel with a boy I just met. When they saw the kind of good person you are and know what you did for me they will not be that much afraid – she said completely sure of every of her words.

– Are you sure about that? I mean not even I would say "what a good guy" if saw myself – said trying to slip away, though in his mind he started to build a plan, if he behaves dangerously enough in front her parents, they'll not let her "little girl" go with him and since she would have to obey them the "deal" will be cancelled that was what he wante, maybe he has precipitated at "accepting" her as student.

After walking for several minutes they came to Eliza's house. It was a big house, two–story, very ornated and with elegant cream to brown colors, it had a gate with granting on it. She rang the bell, and a misses with a rather conservative outfit that not looked really like the girl opened the door, she had some overweight, and mature, but there was something that had make her nice, and his gaze was identical to Eliza's in the top of it that "light" in her eyes that she had at the moment of her seen her daughter.

– Daughter! Finally, I can see you, we were so worried about you, mainly for what nurse Joy told us, at least you are in home. – At saying that hugged the girl so strong that almost leave her breathless.

– Mom you are embarrassing me – Eliza said really embarrassed. Redel meanwhile, thought that maybe he could escape and then he wouldn't need to play risks or any other trick, so he did a step backwards with the intention of running away and doesn't have with her anymore.

– He is Redel, he is the one who saved me – the girl said smiling, in these moments he was about to go, but she takes his arm strongly preventing his escape. The mistress with some bewilderment saw the young man.

– Then come in to dine, the dinner is not ready, but meanwhile we can talk about what happened and stuff – the mistress said while inviting them to come in.

They entered the garden while the door was closing and Redel's hope to escape with it, luckily he still had a plan B (that was A, but before the escaping one). The garden was wide, it had various kinds of exotic flowers and plants, it was obvious that or have a good gardener or Eliza's mom have much free time. Finally they arrived at the porch and entered into the house. Inside it was really large, it was adorned with all kinds of furniture and paintings, in an armchair a mature man was sitting, his face was serious, rigid, cold and it shown signs of worry, at see them he stands up, he was taller that it seemed and pretty intimidating.

– Eliza! Where the hell do you were? Your mother and I are here and got choked up since the nurse told us you were coming here – (turn to see the boy) – And who the hell are you? – the wrathful mister said, he yelled so strong that probably it was heard all around the street.

– Dad. – (she hugs him) – I'm sorry for making you worry, he is the boy that saved my life last night, his name is Redel – Eliza said in a cute and comforting voice. The young man didn't know what to do, that guy was really intimidating, his gaze was terrible, and was fixed on him. Maybe wasn't any wise to go with the plan, at least for the moment. For several minutes was a big silence that got interrupted by the mother.

– Very well, why wouldn't we sit and tell us what happened? – she was saying cordially and when she said it all got sit.

Eliza began to tell all that happened in an exaggerated fashion, showing Redel as a big hero, while this latter just limited himself to watch her. Shortly after the concluded explanation a sound was heard that pointed out the dinner was ready. All headed to the dining room, this one was wide with an elegant table and chairs. The mistress sets the table and served the dinner to each one, they sat down and then began to eat. The tension was huge in the place, the father didn't turn his gaze from the guy with total distrust and the latter was making what he could to ignore it, the mother was dismayed by what she heard and didn't dare to talk, building an awkward silence which got interrupted, this time by the daughter.

– Mom, dad, I want to tell you something important since tomorrow I'll begin my badges quest's journey with Redel which will accompany me. – The girl was talking with all seriousness and her parents watched her attentively, it was like she was dropping a bomb, they didn't know how to react. The mother decided to say something.

– But daughter, didn't you see what happened to you, it's dangerous out there, did you really want to take that risk? – she said very worried about her daughter, how it was possible she even considered it after what happened?

– You don't need to worry that much, I have been preparing myself during these months, besides I'll be with Redel and he is an experienced trainer – the girl said trying to calm her mother down.

– Yes, but… – her mother said with a weak voice in her face the countenance was different from the previous one, more like resignation than worry.

– And you haven't said a thing boy, you are going to travel with my daughter and don't say a thing. Why don't you start by saying what you do for a living? Or even better, what were you doing in that place last night? – the father asked in a threatening and defiant tone.

– I don't have to say it now, but honestly what I do could be considered on the law borderline and that night I was dealing with business, besides I have some enemies from which I need to watch my back, but I think I can manage to take care of her too. I mean if she gets your permission of course, though if you don't want to let her daughter to travel with me, I'll understand. – The chance just presented and he was taking all he could from it, sure what he said wasn't all truths, but it did the desired effect since all remained in silence.

– Do you see what he said? Did you know that? – the father said firmly while watching his daughter.

– I didn't know that… – she said a little disappointed.

– And so you want my permission? Not even you know him that much! – yelled the father, this distrust was present in his voice that this time seems well-founded. Meanwhile Redel was smiling, his plan was successful and finally he could leave that place without any guilt.

– I'm not asking for permission! He saved my life! I know the kind of person he is! It's the kind of person that rescue those who are in danger! Someone who knows more about this site than no one! And, that is the person whom I could be the safest of any that could accompany me to travel in this region! – she yelled confident of herself and what she said. It was obvious that she wouldn't change of mind. Her father that knew her perfectly, understood that he can't argue with her and that there was nothing he can do to stop it, yet he was going to yell something, but his wife interrupted.

– Al right. It's your decision we accept it and support you – the mother said trying to calm the situation down, the father looked downside with resignation and Redel saw all his plan flushing down the toilet. How was this possible? Was this woman crazy? and about Eliza. He didn't understand, both parents got out the dining room.

– What happened with you, woman? Don't you see this could be dangerous? This guy could be an offender or even worse – the father said very worried.

– I know, I'm not very sure either, but she have took a decision and we must accept it, besides this boy doesn't looks like a bad person to me. He doesn't seem like a criminal, there is something that. I think we can trust she will be safe with him, she will leave with him or alone anyway and you know it – the mother said in a low, but confident voice. He knew she was at right at least a part of it.

– But… what he said… right, I will trust you… but if ANYTHING happens to her will be YOUR fault… – he said reluctantly, not sure of what he just said yet. How can she do that? She always found the way to convince him. They got back into dining room and sat. The mother clears the table, and after some time she decided Redel will sleep in the guest room (the father did lock the door from outside) and the remainders in their own rooms.

In the next morning, it barely dawned when Redel was ready and he realized the door was locked. Shortly after the father opened the door and all got reunited at the dining room. It was a quick breakfast which nobody talked more than necessary. The mother went to wash the dishes and Eliza for hey stuff in her room. Leaving the guy and the father alone.

– Very well, now tell me, what are your intentions with MY daughter? – the father asked with all seriousness.

– Not a thing, she was the one of the idea about traveling together… – answered the young man quietly if something a bit disillusioned about his plan's failure, now he should fulfill his promise.

– Anyway, if you got to make anything to her or anything happens to her, anything, I WILL KILL YOU, understood? – the father said with an intimidating voice. The young man understood his reaction, what he didn't understand was why he didn't stop her. How was it his fault.

– Don't worry, nothing will happen to her… – said in a low voice, trying to calm him down, though without any success.

– You'd better do it. – the mister said ending.

At that Eliza gets down and her mother with her and all they go to the house's gate.

– Bye mom – the girl said while hugging her mother.

– Really, take care of yourself my daughter – she said, almost with tears on her eyes. Eliza gets close to the father, who sees her with a cold and tough gaze, even then she hugs him.

– Bye dad – the young lady said. The dad pretends to not paying attention and stares directly to Redel that is several steps further and says goodbye from the distance. Eliza joins him and both walk away slowly.


	5. Part V

Part V

It's a beautiful morning in the city. The sun shines with all its intensity and several pidgeys fly upon the sky. But the place isn't any nice at all, the streets are dark and mistreated, there's graffiti everywhere and there are gangs of young people with not pleasant glances. Through this street Redel and his partner were walking.

– Redel, this place, seem dangerous, couldn't we take other way… – said the girl a little nervous, she hadn't walked into this part of the city ever, and wouldn't want to if she wasn't in this the situation now.

– No, this way is faster, and there's no time to lose. – Part of it was true, a part of it was going to a place to buy groceries on the way and also he wanted to discourage the girl, in other words he has so many good reasons to not doing so.

While they were walking a boy from a twelve gang that were around got close to them, all of them had the gaze on the travelers.

– If you want to pass, bring in the green stuff – (Translation, if you want to pass you must pay) said with a serious voice with a pokeball in the hand.

– We are giving nothing – Redel replied with a cold voice, in front of Eliza's thunderstruck look, and continued saying in a defiant way – What do you think to do about it?

The girl was scared to death, she prepared herself to run when she realized they were all surrounded by the other gang's members. In Redel's face a malicious smile drawn up, and before they get any closer, he said – Go, Jolteon – A strange yellow fox with bristling hair that seemed to be ready to attack any moment came out from his pokeball. This latter began to throw bolts in every direction paralyzing most of the attackers leaving most of them in the ground.

– Agh! … you will pay for that, attack guys – one of them yelled, just after he and other five got up slowly, all of them take their pokeballs out, and humanoid muscular tall creatures and three intimidating looking bugs with sickles instead of claws became out of them. – Attack to kill. – They gave instructions to their beasts.

The bugs were the first ones in getting closer, they fly at max speed and just little centimeters above the ground preparing their sharp "weapons" threateningly, but the yellow fox began to sounds odd, like static, with many "pop" that got faster and faster and then suddenly bolts came out directly to them, the electricity sounded like explosions and the electric arc went through them and in an instant they were all burned down over the ground.

Not a second happened when the little four–footed throw its "spines" directly to the eyes of one the giants muscular ones leaving it immobilized, the other two got closer and begin to throw blows, but the agile creature dodge them and these ones cracked the floor and walls from the near buildings, the little canine shone in a blue tone and the beasts began to revolve while merciless their offender threw non–stop thunders until they stopped moving. The little fox looked at the trainers in a defiant way like saying "This is all you got? You are next". They got ready to take out their next pokemon, when one of the one in the ground got up with a pale tone in his skin and a terrified look and yelled with a broken voice:

– No it can't be… it's "Evil eye"… A R20! – at yelling this all stared him and made an effort to get up.

– A R20, no fu#$%&. – They began to whisper to each other.

Then Redel smiled again, pulled out a gold medal with a big R20 graven on it.

– You have exposed me… – He made a pause and his face's expression changed totally into total seriousness, maybe with a trail of disgust, and yelled to all of them – You have five seconds to get out from my sight… Now!

The guys at hearing that picked up their pokemon and aghast ran away, leaving Redel and Eliza alone, the last one didn't completely understands what just has witnessed. That bloody show continued by a generalized fear, all just happened so quickly and the young lady has many questions.

– What was that? – the girl asked with much curiosity, but still impacted for what happened. Redel began to ignore her, like he doesn't hear her.

–I demand you to explain to me! – the young lady insisted, while getting on his way.

– You don't need to yell, what do you mean with "that"? – Redel said trying to evade the issue.

– What was that about R20? Why they did escape so fast? How did you beat them so easily without giving an order? – Eliza said desperate for answers.

– About why they ran, it's because they are cowards and about beating them down, it's because they are weak, I'll teach you that later – the young guy answered in a confident way, but avoiding the R20 point.

– And the R20 thing? – She insisted, she needed to know. How that, whatever it could be can infuse so deep fear in others.

– Oh, that. Okay, I'll explain to you… – Redel said a little nervous. Like really not wanting to do so – The R refers to a clandestine battle ranking and the number refers to the quantity of trainers you are able to defeat simultaneously with all pokemon on your team versus all the pokemon of that trainers.

– What? – the girl asked, the explanation seems to her somewhat confusing and the quickly way he was talking didn't help.

– For example, an R5 can defeat with one of his pokemons, five pokemon from four medals trainers, and on until six pokemon can defeat 30 from others.

– And you are an R20?! That's impossible! That would be beating 120 pokemons! – the girl yelled with a voice range between surprise and fear. How was it even remotely possible.

– Well, that's in theory. It's a much complex system. If you beat four R5 simultaneously you can go through R20, the only literal ones are the ones from R5 to R10, after all that it has to does with levels and other confusing things, the highest level it's R100 and there are just five in the world, and the truth is, I'm really R30, but my pokemon end up so injured, that's why I prefer to not play on that level... – the young man answers in calm fashion and add – Now, are we leaving?

The girl keeps stunned. She had no idea that that existed, but more than scared, was excited because that will mean that she could learn more than she ever thought.

– Yes – she answered and both walked through the empty street.


	6. Part VI

Part VI

It was late, the roads strangely empty, gave bad omen to anyone going through them. In these places Redel and the girl he promised to train were going through. He knew that would be difficult to even try to get along with another human being, even more to have a disciple, because she was that, wasn't her? Nothing but a student. Not a very good one, manipulative and whining. He didn't feel comfortable be accompanied with a girl (and even less one like her), but there was no other choice, if he wouldn't agree she would follow him anyway. In this moments he thought how to get rid of her, but remembered that he had to be a disciple too to get his way to now. Though he didn't like how the things ended, besides she had something that reminded him to… He stopped in the move, turn directly to the girl's eyes and said:

– It's better to talk about the training. – Made a short pause, Eliza returned a look a little confused because of the sudden move. He continued – Did you know that Pokémon training began because of survival, to be able to adapt to the hostile environment and ended up as a mere commercial competition like the one we know today?

– No – replied somewhat intimidated because the young man's conviction.

– Well yeah, actually they aren't no more than commercial battles that lost their essence. Not really, it still has the competitive spirit and the sacred bond between pokemon and human that have been last for centuries. – His tone in the last phrase sounded like pure sarcasm.

– Really? – the naïve girl asked while her eyes shone as not getting the sarcasm.

– NO! – almost yelled Redel at the young lady – Did you believe in that commercial crap about "competitive spirit" or "the bond between pokemon and human". In the nature all it's instinct, survival, mutual dependence, but with a fixed control of who takes the charge, in other word the trainers. Actually all have been distorted.

– What? Then, all that are lies… – Eliza said, her face has lost its previous shine. Her disappoint was obvious.

– Well, you see… not all of that. There's a very interesting relation between pokemon human that have been studied by different experts, but it tends much more to limit the pokemon of what it can does than help, it doesn't let its born instinct to get out, which is the key to victory – While he was talking a tone of arrogance was noted until it got interrupted by the girl.

– Then, Do I have to be cold with my creatures? Are you suggesting me to mistreat them? Is that what you mean? – Eliza yelled angrily at hearing Redel talking so coldly.

– You are putting words in my mouth, I never said that… You must treat them well, it's just you need to awake their hidden instinct and not pamper them, show them who leads and be firm on it. –While saying this Redel frowned and looked at her with a kind of disdain because of her yelling to him and that should have to explain something that, in his opinion, had explained clearly. – In other matters, did you have any other pokemon? I mean, apart from that chicken that you carry with you.

– Don't call it chicken, it's a torchic and someday he will be a great Blaziken, but about your question, no, not have any other yet – she replied while taking the pokeball and looking at it like seeing the future.

– Okay, that will easy the stuff, anyway read this book, will be quite useful to you because it teaches the basics of what I want you to learn well in little time: Survival, Training and pokemon battle Tatics. – He handed her a very width book, with like 500 pages, a little mistreated, but preserved enough to be readable.

– And how much time I have to finish reading all? – she asked in a defiant way.

– Tomorrow you should have read more than a half and should have been read like six times before the week ends because I have so much to teach you and because this is going to be an intensive course. I can't distract that much in the basics.


	7. Part VII

Part VII

The dusk was arriving at the city's outsides, groups of flying zubats could be seen into the sky while the sun was hiding. The store in which Redel wanted to buy the groceries was close and thought to better buy them later because the girl gave him some and he hasn't ended his therefore wasn't that urgent.

– It's getting late we have to look for wood to make a bonfire – Redel said as serious as always.

Eliza in her own, was still reading the book. She has read at least half of it, she read more or less quickly (probably due the novels she was a regular reader).

– All right, I'll begin to search for dried branches – replied putting the book aside.

She began to search around and found some dried logs. Redel found some others and began the bonfire. Just in time because there was no moon in the sky and the darkness has arrived. Once it was ready, they heated up water and use it to prepare a soup. After the dinner, the young man decided to make her some questions to see if the girl had learned something.

– I hope you are learning at the same time you are reading, to verify it I'll make you some questions – said with an intimidating voice while she was closing the book that happens to be taken again.

– I'm ready – replied very confident of herself.

– What is the bonfire used for? – Redel asked in a defiant way.

– Well, it serves for lighting, cooking, warmth and keep wild pokemon away – replied quickly like reciting from memory.

– Yes, – he said – you are right. But you forgot something important that the fire attracts the pokemons with that type if you are in a zone where they exist. If this is the case, you should make it near a water source or a pokemon of that type watching over.

– Try to not forget that. – She can't believe that she forgot something that important.

– You better, the fire pokemon many times are night hunters and they are always hungry due the constant calories' burning. Though rarely feed on human they use to attack them to eat their provisions. – Warned Redel, he had to let her see that that book's details were vital and just a fail could end fatally.

– Any more questions? – asked a little tired.

– No, but you better get to sleep now, we will wake up early tomorrow – replied while getting rid of the hat and the gabardine, from which underneath has jeans and T–shirt. The girl noted his right wrist have some bandages.

– Redel… what happened to you in your wrist? – asked with curiosity without getting the eye out of the bandages.

– It is nothing, and don't ask anymore! – He exclaimed in an overwhelming way, been obvious that didn't want to be asked about it. The young lady decided to better leave it as it is and don't keep asking.

Redel bring out a backpack, relatively small and old, and pulled a blanket out of it that put on the ground and layed down on it. Eliza pulled out a sleeping bag from hers and bed down getting deeply sleep. The young man turned to see her, how calmly she sleeps, reminded him to someone he had loved… but that he will not see again and which death caused him a terrible suffering. Inside himself the pain was still latent, like an open wound, despite how long that has happened, which were years yet and he sighed. Thought that the best that he could do is sleep, he got jolteon out to guard while sleeping.

His eyes closed slowly, and in his mind a bunch of thoughts without any order or coherence passed by. But bit by bit he began to distinguish images. They were visions of destruction, death and absolute horror. A giant greyish green creature surrounded by a sandstorm caused earthquakes that make everything tremble, while a giant turtle with cannons shoot water to a group of people with their pokemons that were outside a big building like six floors tall. Heard horrified voices that was saying "stop", "for God's sake, stop…", but the attacks didn't stop. From the huge building a cactune got out of it with something in its arms and a kind of bug that reminds a dragon. After the structure began to shake, it ended by collapse raising a cloud of dust and debris. When it was dissipated, the scene seemed like a real slaughter. Hundreds of human and pokemon bodies layed in the ground, some of them mutilated, other beaten, puddles of water mixed with blood and the ruins of the former majestic building. That vision seemed from the worst of the nightmares. However someone was laughing. Was laughing out loud and was saying "My revenge, finally done… You deserve it damned you! , YOU DESERVE IT!" Redel woke up sweating and panting with a shortness breath.

– Those damn nightmares don't let me alone… – said in low voice trying to not awake the girl up.

He bed down anew hoping, this time, to not have the same dream that tormented him all the nights.


	8. Part VIII

Part VIII

The sun shone lighting Redel and Eliza. The butterfree were fluttering in the clear blue sky and some grass pokemon got out to take some solar energy.  
She was the first one to awake because the guy had a bad night therefore he wasn't awakening. At first the girl thought of wake him up, but changed his mind and decided to take this chance reading the book that has been lend to her. She had got over the survival and ecosystems section and now was the strategy and training part was next. It surprised her that the training part had not been dedicated to much space, just some basic advices, like the author doesn't wanted to talk about that. But the largest part was the strategy one. It was so much information, the types chart, recommended types, the pokemon roles a team should have, etc. It was a tough reading, but she knew that it will help her to be a pokemon master.

Finally Redel awoke. At the beginning, he thought that having a student had been a kind of nightmare and that all was over. He was so wrong and realized it at seeing her sitting there reading. "This can't be." Thought himself.

\- So, reading – said with a mocking voice like not believing what just was happening.

\- Yes, I'm right now at the strategy part – replied excited due the excitement that topic caused on her.

\- Very well, I see you read fast, after the breakfast we will discuss some of the things you had read. – While saying that he took some cookies and energy bars out of his bag. He offered one of them to the girl, but rejecting it she took a pan dulce (sweet bread) that her mother gave her before leaving. He doesn't resented and kept eating. When both finished there was a silence time that got interrupted by Redel.

\- Then if you are in that part yet could you tell me, which are you only pokemon's weaknesses and what you think to do about it? – asked with a deep seriousness looking her with cold eyes like expecting her to fail.

\- Well, Torchic it's a fire type weak to water, ground and rock, so would be good to get a grass type, like an oddish or a roselia – replied so proud of herself due her knowing the answer.

\- Well answered, but you made a mistake. – He made a pause and then continued – your Torchic will turn into a Blaziken at some point and if you choose one of that pokemons you just mentioned, you will have two key weaknesses to psychic that is something you must avoid at all costs. Oddish can be if you evolve it to bellossom, but unfortunately there aren't any in this region because it inhabits in wetter areas. – Ended to talk and remained thoughtful some seconds.

\- Then, what would you recommend? – the girl said a little frustrated because has not seen that mistake before replying.

\- You have three options if you are going into the grass type, one would be cactune, but due your bad experience you won't like to get one of those. – while saying that he laughs a little, while Eliza was seeing him with anger, it was obvious she didn't like his answer at all. He continued – also, you can catch a hoppip because they are too fast and easy to train. – While saying that he noted that the girl was not very interested so went on – and the last it's a sunkern that doesn't seem very interesting, but trust me a sunfora can be a serious threat, though its evolution is achieved by a sun stone, a very rare stone.

The girl got thoughtful at moments, definitely she will choose the strongest one. Finally, she chose.

\- Sunkern, I think that's the pokemon I want on my team – she said that with all confidence.

\- Very well, I know of some field where you can find them and isn't too far, but let's get going to not take all the day off. – While saying that he stood up from where he was sitting, took all he have used, she girl did the same and both began to walk. Along the way Redel didn't say a word, which bothered Eliza a little, but she decided to let him be and she didn't begin any conversation either.

After some hours they arrived into some plains with tall grass. The sun was shining harshly like if a supernatural force intensified the heat. In that field was a bunch of little beings with a seed appearance, but with eyes and mouth. There was also pidgeys and rattatas running from side to side. Then, Redel got close to the girl and said:

\- We arrived, here there are many sunkern specimens between other species, like you can notice the air here is hotter than usual, these pokemon's groups, that regularly belong to the same family, prefer place with that much intense sun to make the photosynthesis better achieving a higher level of energy, increasing their speed, so they can escape from predators. Of course in this dry conditions a fire pokemon will make much harm to these little sunkerns, but aren't any in the zone, that's why they abound. In fact, it's possible to them to raise a place's temperature with an attack called Sunny day, but just more mature specimens or their evolution sunflora it's able to do so. – While talking it was shown how much he was involved in the explanation like if it was an extremely interesting topic, thing that got the girl's attention, she didn't know that Redel did know so much about this stuff. Besides it contrasted with the previous long silence before.

\- So fire type, huh? – she said with a thoughtful face looking at her pokeball, was about to throw it, but the boy interrupted.

\- I know what you are thinking, and you are right, you have an advantage, but before it I have to give you your first lesson about pokemon catching, you must catch at least ten or even more from each species you want to train and all them should come from the same zone – Redel said with all seriousness.

\- Wait, why? – the girl said a little confused, that part wasn't in the book she just read. She has always thought that you must train all the pokemon you catch.

\- It's simple, because all the pokemon are individual beings with little differences due their nature and genes, the more you capture, greater the probability of getting the fittest specimen to the role you want in your team, the reason that they should be from the same zone it's that pokemon in a particular area tend to have the same level of maturity and experience. Therefore these factors don't get in the way of looking for the best. – At talking his voice was in a slower, but comprehensive tone, it was obvious he took his teacher role very seriously.

\- And, what I'm going to do with the other pokemon I catch if not going to train them? – the girl asked, who felt like in school, also was thinking about if she should take notes about the things he was saying.

\- Well, that depends to each trainer, there are some that like to presume the quantities of pokemon that catch up, like if it were "the more, the better", about me, I prefer to release them near where I captured them, so they can get back to their ecosystem like nothing happened. – This time his speech seemed more casual like wasn't talking too much in what he was saying.

It seemed like a good to Eliza to release all the pokemon that wasn't useful, to prevent them being in the box, or forever in their pokeballs, gathering dust. But then suddenly realized of a little detail, that she only got ten pokeballs with herself and doing the math, she will require more than 60 just for one six pokemon team, and she didn't have that money.

\- But, I only have ten pokeballs right now, afterwards I can't get the money to the other ones I need and less in the remainder of the month. – The girls seemed sad and a little worried, she didn't know what to do in that kind of situation, maybe she just gets to has one more pokemon during the month and then that was it. Redel sighed at seeing her, he hadn't taken that factor in mind. He got thinking and reach an answer, though he didn't like it – Well, I can't let a girl to go around saying that it's my disciple and that she wasn't at least a decent trainer.

\- I suppose I should help you with that, while you are with me during this month, I'll buy you the pokeballs and some other stuff you may require- the boy said resigned, but knew it was the only choice.

\- Really? Thanks, thank you very much. – Her eyes got glowing and a smile in her face, then she continued – I'll pay you all when earn more money.

\- No! When this month it's over we will take different paths, besides I have my own money from my businesses, I don't need yours – replied immediately and with a loud voice, obviously he didn't like the idea.  
The girl was about to answer, but Redel gave her a gaze that clearly said that wasn't anything else to be told on the matter.

\- Now, go there to catch your sunkern, they are going when the night arrives. – Redel pointed out to the valley with the same reproachful look from before.

Eliza, though a little annoyed for what happened, walk to the tall grass, and then looked and faced one of that little creatures and all the thought she had at the moment just gone. At that moment knew it was the time to catch her first pokemon. She was so nervous, has never done it before, though she read on the matter, this was different. The adrenaline filled her body and let her torchic out of its pokeball.

\- Ember now – she commanded firmly to her pokmon and this last obeyed. The little chicken threw an intense fire that just got stronger with the heat in that place. The flames surrounded the little creature. Then, she remembered what had read, the pokeballs need the pokemons' energy to make the caught, but if it is too much strength the pokeball will overcharge and break. The art consisted in weak the pokemon, but without knocking it out. Then, threw the pokeball into the air and hit directly to its target. The pokeball gave a light that gobbled it and then closed. Then, the ball started to shake a little then a little more and after of which seem to be her life's longest seconds it finally stopped. The happiness came over her, she wanted to jump of joyfulness, and she was closer to her goal, to be a pokemon master. Redel saw her at distance remembering when caught his first pokmon. A little trapinch he caught. He remembered it like if it was yesterday. How his squirtle did a water gun to that little ground type pokemon. He thought about how long it happened since then, how many adventures he had lived, how much experience had acquired.

Then the girl saw a rattata and for a moment she thought of capture it too, but changed her mind quickly. She knew that would have to catch only what she came for. Kept searching and found another of that sprouts with face, lend her torchic out, but this time the creature got to bite it and began to suck, it was using absorb. However, it doesn't seem to affect the chicken and returned the favor with a little flare, which wasn't enough to black out the grass type, but it was pretty weakened. Then, Eliza threw the pokeball and caught that little one. Some more time passed and found another of that creatures, this time the flare was so strong that made it fell unconscious right away. She can't catch it that way, even though it hurts, she has to keep searching. After some hours she had caught several of them. When the six spots for official pokemon were full, the pokeballs got teleported to her box in the Professor Aquiles' lab. Having ran out of pokeball returned with Redel.

\- How do I did it? – the girl asked a little excited.

\- Very good – replied sounding satisfied of what she has done herself. – Now, first we will have to heal your chicken with a potion – the boy said mocking.

\- I told you it's a torchic! – the girl exclaimed a little frustrated. After the tough this day was, she didn't feel in the mood to bear jokes. Let her pokemon out of the pokeball it was into and from her backpack she drew a sprinkler with a blue liquid, which she sprayed on the torchic. Its wounds started to scar and then vanished. It was an incredible thing, was a shame that it only worked in pokemons metabolism only and not in humans.

\- Well now let's test these seeds' speed, because what you need is to they being fast and deadly – Redel said in a somewhat derogatory tone.

\- How are we going to test that? – the girl said ignoring the comment about her sunkern.

\- With a race, of course, bring your pokemon out, mark them with a water marker and also the pokeball with a number, the winner will belong to your team – Redel said confident of himself. Drew a line in the ground and then other one some meters after and a line that pointed out the final of the "racetrack". Then, lend her a water marker he previously took out from his pocket.

\- Very well – the girl replied warmly. That sounded interesting. Pulled out five pokeballs and numbered them with the marker along with the pokemon that went inside it. Then, put them in the starting line and gave them the order to run. The race was tough, the little seeds seem to go at full speed walking the racetrack jumping, spending their energy, giving their utmost. The winner was number two.

\- Now bring back all except the number two and bring out the last five to let them race – the boy said normally as it was anything else. Eliza obeyed and made the required changes. Numbered the pokemon from six to ten and began the race, again the effort was shown in the little creatures while making leaps one after the other, this time the eight won.

\- It's time to the final – Redel said in serious tone, but with a little excitement, he wanted to know which will be the fastest. The two competitors were exhausted, but it doesn't stop them from giving their 100% in that race. One seemed to go faster, then the other lead, finally at crossing the finishing line the ultimate winner was decided, it was the number two.

Eliza got thoughtful at seeing this result, all that effort to know that the second sunkern she captured was actually the best of all. But then realized that if it wasn't for all this, she will never got to know that. Finally, brought all of them out of their pokeballs, the other five ones and freed them, then got the other four from her box and freed them too. Finally, brought Torchic out of the box and put it on her belt. The seeds jumped under the afternoon's sun and disappeared between the tall grass.

\- Well done – the boy said to Eliza with a smile in his face. The girl had learned well and just in a day. He would want that someone helped him that much when he was beginning.

\- Thanks – she said happy for what had happened.

They walked for a while and then lit the fire. Dined a little quick and got to sleep. Redel pulled out the same blanket from the last night and laid down on it. Eliza brought out her sleeping and got into it. Before sleeping she got thinking in what she has done, had caught her first pokemon, with other nine and had tested the value of the one she now has. It surely was a long and exhausting day, but enjoyed every second. Right before sleeping she got excited at thinking what tomorrow awaits.


	9. Part IX

Part IX

The sun begins to light up leaving the darkness behind, the pidgeys were awaking in their nests and the caterpies begun to move around the fields. The first of the two in awakening was the guy with a patch in the eye. For the first time in long time he had slept wonderfully. He didn't know the why of this, but he liked it. Seeing the girl sleeping there he thought in what he should do now. He was an R20 after all, maybe he should teach her some fighting tricks that he has seen… No, she wasn't ready for that. Maybe something more basic. But no, that things were already in the book. Maybe some of his training's secrets. Some of that secrets had taken years of trial and error, it was very valuable information that was the key to his success. Does he should share them with her? He wasn't sure. If his secrets got to be known, many trainers will be up to his level and it was a thought that he didn't like. On the other hand, the girl had potential and decision. Maybe, yes. Yes, but must do it with the proper explanation. So, he waited until the girl will wake up. Put his thoughts in order and how he will say what he knew.  
Finally, Eliza did wake up.

– Seem you finally wake up – Redel said almost mocking, with a smile in his face.

– Huh? – Eliza asked confused, she was still half sleep and didn't hear the phrase well.

– Well, it's time for another of my lessons, this time about pokemon training – told proud of himself.

– So early? – the girl said while yawning, it wasn't that she didn't want another of his lessons, but she was barely awake and wasn't that much willing at that precise moment.

– Yes, you have better put attention because this is of top importance – His anger was showed itself, he was about to share information that took so long to learn and she was replying that way.

– Sorry, please resume – the girl then focused all her attention in Redel.

– Anyway, I'll begin with the explanation. Did you know that pokemon have battles in the wild? – The boy looked steadily at the eyes waiting for an answer.

– Well, I guess so – Eliza replied a little nervous because of the deep gaze that he was giving to her.

– You're right, but battles in the wild are very different from the ones the trainers have. You see, pokemon in the wild battle with two objectives, the survival one and the supremacy one. In the first they bet their life either as a predator or a prey, if the predator wins, it will have the sustenance it really needs, if the prey wins, it will gain it life to fight another day. The supremacy one it's to show others which is the best, they tend to be members of the same species and the winner earn advantages of reproduction, over the group or territory if they are in lonesome. They are highly ritualistic, so that they don't use to make real damage, they hold back their attacks. On the other hand, there's the mother or father's fight to protect its brood in some group species. Well, now, which kind of pokemon battle among trainers do look like? – Redel's tone was explanatory, like lecturing, but at getting into the question he turned to look her the same way he did before.

– Well, the survival one, of course – the girl said trusting that her answer was the right one.

– Many will say that one, but they will be wrong – Redel said with a voice of disappointment. He resumed – Well, yes, the pokemon battles look like the supremacy or protection ones. In an average trainer's pokemon battle, the pokemon wants to show that it's the strongest, that's why is so colorful, but less effective. When the trainer is really close to pokemon then, the protector instinct rise, which is strong, at least more than the average trainer, though isn't very useful if the pokemon doesn't tend to protect anything in the wild, then lack of this impulse. But the hunter's response is even stronger because it doesn't have contemplations. That's why some wild pokemon attack trainers with that much strength, if they perceive themselves threatened in a life or death situation, or if casually find pokemon that are regularly their prey. If not they will act as in any battle for supremacy – While talking the boy kept a strong and intense voice, it was obvious that was submerged in what he was saying. The girl finally understood much about pokemon battles, but have some questions.

– Then, is it impossible to train a pokemon to use that survival force? – The girl was really interested, that force could be could be the key to become a pokemon master.

– Of course not, good that you have asked – Redel was pleased with that question, it was exactly what he wanted. Resumed – I have one way to make that instinct to rise at the battle instance, that's why you have seen my pokemon acting on their own without giving them orders – When said that can't hold back his pride and emotion, he was proud of what he has achieved.

– Then, teach me – Eliza said with decision in her eyes, she wanted to know how.

– Well, it isn't an easy thing. It will take more than some days, but I suppose that if I teach you, you will know how to use it in your pokemon when the month is over, so let's go. – He was talking like a response to the decision he saw on her, it seemed to him that for a moment he was trusting his secret to the right person. They walked toward the mount between thorns and other bushes, until they encountered a huge tree. Redel got a pen out and drew some simple eyes, a belly with a point in the center and then, some sticks that make its legs.

– Do you see this drawings in the tree? Well, you must give your pokemon a signal like "attack" that will serve as a command to begin, not specific attacks just an order then, you will point out some of that points. Now, comes the complex stuff, you will reward the pokemon only if you see it becomes full of that survival instinct. You see, when they enter in that stage, it's usually when they are really tired, besides the drawings wake that instinct up, especially the eyes. All the pokemon have eyes and when that eyes stare that means they are ready to attack, so the draw helps their unconscious to free in front the stimulus. Besides it serves as a training for accuracy even if couldn't bring out its survival force. Then, you should yell "stop!" and calm your pokemon down, it will serve to take them out of the "trance" in which they are into – The boy gave the explanation in a convincing way, it was obvious that has experience in what he was talking, but the directions were more difficult that they seem, how would Eliza know that it was into that state?

– Then, I'll begin with Torchic – The girl got Torchic out of its pokeball and it looked at her. Then, gave an order.

– Attack – yelled and the little creature didn't know where to attack, the girl then pointed out the drawing and the chicken understood. It started to scratch the tree fiercely. The girl thought that that was expected for, but Redel stopped her. The chicken kept attacking and attacking, threw an ember when its legs tired out, but was not enough. Eliza saw it tired, but at seeing the boy, he made the signal that it was not enough. Finally, the Torchic's glance changed, looked at drawn eyes in a way that scared the girl, the only way she can describe it would be… hunger. The chicken pursued at throwing some scratches right into the drawn eyes. Then, Redel gave the signal and the girl understood.

– Stop! – she yelled hard, but the torchic didn't stopped and kept attacking fiercely.

– Stop! – yelled anew, but the chicken kept attacking. She then got closer to try to stop it, which was a huge mistake. The chicken began to attack her until the boy intervened.

– Stop! – The boy yelled from the deep of his chest and the little beast looked at him. Redel gave the gaze back that it could only be described as severe. Torchic then seemed to get out of trance and saw its trainer injured, it got closer with shyness and saw her with a face that clearly said repentance. The girl saw at it with a little of fear, but next with some comprehension. Hugged the little creature with almost tears in her eyes and then cried.

– Very good, you just have ruined everything – Redel said with an angry voice. – Now your chicken will be afraid of entering in these state, we will delay days if not weeks to reprogram this behavior, what were you thinking at mess with it in that state? Didn't you see it is dangerous? – Each of the boy's words showed his angry.

– What did you expected me to do? – the girl yelled with Torchic still between her arms.

– Keep yelling until it totally stops, then give it a snack or a caress in order to make it understand that it did well, that is the point of this special training that the pokemon gets into that state in–battle and then stop it with a phrase, pure conditioning – The boy said those words more frustrated than angry this time. The girl then calmed down and returned the pokemon to its pokeball.

– Sorry… – The girl looked really regretful, it was true that was her fault, but she will ensure that it wouldn't happen again.

– Doesn't matter, I think it is enough for a day, let's go to eat something – Redel calmed a little down, and then pointed out a place to sit. He brought some jerky beef and shared it with Eliza. Then, she realized something.

– Wait a second, in all your battles you didn't say "stop" anymore to get a pokemon out of that state. That's why your rivals end up so badly hurt, you don't stop them anymore, why? – The girl came got a very uncomfortable point there and she knew it.

– Don't want to talk about it – the guy with the patch eye said with severity, which was something he preferred to ignore.

– Well, I think you have responsibility over your pokemon, promise me that you will stop your pokemon in your battles when it's enough – Eliza was talking very seriously.

– I don't have to listen to you – Grumbled Redel.

– Do it – said the girl very firmly who saw him accusingly.

– Okay, _I promise_ , Are you happy? – the boy replied with anger.

– Yes, I am – the girl said a little relieved.

"How did she does that?" Thought Redel, maybe he has some soul left after all. Her point was strong, maybe he was actually going too far with the other trainers. But he felt that they deserved it, they were novices, all of them. They don't know about the life, pokemon and believed they could defeat him just like that. He did it with a purpose, was to prove them they were not ready to pokemon battles and partly to show his superiority in their faces. He wanted them to acknowledge and fear him. Maybe then, there will be some order…

The last of the lunch was in silence. Eliza didn't want to try her luck saying more than what has said yet. The boy, of course didn't want to talk, even less of that topic. Finally, the girl break up the silence.

– I want to try it again – the girl said with decision in his face.

– With your chicken? – Talked the boy with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

– No, I want it to rest, this time will be Sunkern – she said convinced of herself.

– Then, get your pokemon out and this time don't ruin it – This time it was a severe tone what Redel was saying.

– I will not – the girl said decided to not make the same mistake twice. Got Sunkern out of its pokeball and gave the order.

– Attack! – yelled with all her might pointing out the drawing. The seed began to attack with bites time and time again. Finally, it got tired and saw its trainer, who returned a gaze that was saying continue. Minutes passed and the seed almost exhausted looked at the drawing's eyes. This time Sunkern's gaze radically changed to a one of… fear.  
Then, directing to the tree it began to chant a sweet tune, and suddenly bit with ferocity one of the drawn limbs.  
The girl saw Redel and he gave the signal to do it.

– Stop! – the girl yelled, one time, then another, and another. Until it finally stopped almost entirely. She got closer with caution. At seeing her, its face changed to a friendlier one, the girl gave it a caress and returned it to its pokeball.

– This time, how did I do it? – the girl said confident in herself.

– Surprisingly good… – Redel replied somewhat surprised. She did understand the second time, and after a so traumatic experience. It was simply fantastic, he took several times to perfect the technique and she had understood it easily. Maybe it was an excellent guide that he was giving to her or at least that is what he liked to think.

– Now you have to do that many times a day, until your pokemon get used to that state – The boy kept thoughtful. The girl liked his answer.

After that, they both walked to the camp in which they were staying and fire the bonfire again.

– You had a breakthrough today Eliza, but there's still much more to learn – Redel said looking her steadily.

– Yeah, I know – The girl told in a confident way like accepting a challenge.

They dined some soup and then, Redel suggests the girl to keep reading the book, which she did. When the sun hid the boy laid down in his blanket and got to sleep. The girl saw the wounds that Torchic did on her, got some alcohol and gauze, and clean them up. That kind of training was a little dangerous, but if it gave results then, it's worth the effort. Finally she laid down in her sleeping and went asleep.


	10. Part X

Part X

The sun was rising in the horizon and Eliza was the first one to wake up. But she didn't feel any good. Even so, decided to read the last part of the strategy book. Finally, Redel woke up. Got some energy bars from his pocket, offered to the girl, but she rejected them immediately. Not thinking any bad, he ate the bar and said:

–So Eliza, it's time to talk about another important point of the training, roles in the team – The boy seemed excited and didn't notice the girl's somewhat ebb face.

– Well, as I read in the book there are several roles in the team, physical defenders, special defenders, physical sweepers, special sweepers, annoyers and counters – The girl sounded a little tired, but was trying to give a good answer.

– Well said, and your team, which composition do you want it to has? – asked with excitement, though this time noticing some discouragement in the girl.

– Well, I don't know, two physical sweepers, two special sweepers and two basic defenses… I don't like annoyers and don't think would know how to use the counters yet – The girl got, with all her strength, to think and say a good answer.

– Perfect, the. Let's go to the store because there's so much to do – said the boy full of excitement. Then, stood up and began to pick up all stuff, the girl did the same with some effort and they started to walk. Eliza was lagging behind.

– Do you feel well Eliza? , we could stop to take a rest – the boy said a little worried at seeing her so tired and that she was lagging behind.

– No, I'm fine, seriously – The girl was lying, but she expected that all will get better.

– Okay, then, let's keep going, do you mind? – Redel noted that something wasn't good, but decided to not intervene. He slowed down to walk at the girl's side and not lagging it behind. Some hours passed and finally they arrived at the nearest city, Montechico City. The lanes were old and a little worn, but really clean. The people were looking to everywhere and no one seemed to notice them. They stopped near a building that worded "Pokemon Mart". The girl was going to get in, but Redel stopped her.

– Is not here, this place is just to fool inexpert trainers. If you want special goods, you should look for other sources… – The boy kept walking and Eliza did the same, until they arrived at a building that simply was called "Larry's". The boy gave her a signal and they got in. Inside weren't many things there that would make her thought it was a store. There weren't shelves, just some old posters in the counter. Behind them, it was a tattooed mister, like fifty years old and a stern looks on his face. But his face changed to a smile at seeing the boy.

– Redel! How are you doing? I see you have company this time, did you bring the order? – The mister told him with a cheerful and friendly voice.

– Well, yes, I'm here Larry and brought your order, ten of the strongest cacturnes that there are – Took out his bag ten pokeballs and put them in the counter. The girl was confused, did he was selling the pokemon that did attack her?

– Cacturnes? Are you insane? I wouldn't be able to sell that, don't even think so – Larry seemed angry, but it wasn't the case. He was trying to negotiate the price. Redel already knew this little game.

– Okay, if you don't want them I could go directly with the trainers in the net and see how much I get from it – The boy smiled, he knew what he was doing, and also the value of the pokemons he has. The girl was still confused with all that conversation.

–Good catch smart kid, 5000 pokeyens for each one and no more – The mister didn't seem happy, but knew that was a good deal, he could get a profit of a third portion of his investment. The girl thought "So, this is what Redel does for a living?"

– I would prefer that you pay me in goods, okay? – The boy had his eyes illuminated.

– This will cost me, right? – Larry said grumbling.

– Not much, I need forty carbos, twenty calciums, twenty proteins, twenty hp up, ten zinc and ten irons. Besides power anklet, two power bracers, two power lens, two power weights, a power belt and a power band all of them used, of course. Ten pokeballs, ten ultraballs, a ten packet soups especially the vegetable one, ten energy bars and two big pieces of jerky. – Redel talked naturally like if he was an expert about all that was saying. Eliza was overwhelmed, were so many things and didn't know why that many.

– Are you kidding me? With all that you should pay me 15,000 extra – the Larry said quickly tallying, it should be at least 60,000 pokeyens and of course he wanted profit.

– As you say Larry, I'll pay you the difference – the boy said calmly, he has much in his savings, he could pay this time. The groceries should last him for a week or two and the other items was necessary for the Eliza's pokemon training.

– Then, I will do the transfer immediately – Redel brought out a little device from his pocket and typed some numbers in the screen.

– I have already received the deposit, was a pleasure to do business with you Redel, misses – Larry was exceptionally happy, he has got at least between 3,000 and 5,000 pokeyens more than expected from the boy. Surely the boy knew, but he also needed that things. He gave him a very full bag. The boy didn't want to distrust, but made a quick counting of the things and it didn't seem to lack of anything.

– Bye, Larry I'll see you in a few days to other "business" – Redel said it with a smile in the face, but with little disappointment inside. The old man has trick played on him, he will got that back in another occasion. In that moments he wanted to begin with that day's explanation and lesson. Eliza and him got out of the place and walked a little to a square. They sat in a bench and the boy began the explanation.

– Eliza, do you know what I bought? – The boy wanted to begin to draw her attention.

– Well, some pokeballs, some groceries, some weird stuff and some powers… or something like that – Suddenly she was feeling very tired and sore. Wasn't thinking with clarity.

– Yes, they were some vitamins, like iron and calcium which are for increasing your pokemon's health and capacities, it's shame that their body just can allow ten of them and then, nothing increase. The power objects are also to increase their abilities, they have different weights and energies that adjust to pokemon's weight and measures, thanks to which they can do their job. They just need to carry on two of them, each one for a month and then get rid of them in battle versus gyms or other relevant ones and their results are unquestionable and… – The boy was so engrossed in his explanation that hadn't noticed that the girl looked lost, until the end.

– Eliza, are you feeling well? Eliza! – Redel yelled at noticing that the girl looked lost, he tried to move her, but it was useless, she just blacked out.


	11. Part XI

Part XI

Redel didn't know what to do so he called an ambulance. During some minutes, while waiting, he got to examine the symptoms. It seems the girl had irregular breathing and heartbeat. Also, was sweating in excess and was sticky. Maybe it was poisoning, he just didn't know the causes. Only put her in the ground, in a horizontal position and waited. Finally, an ambulance arrived.

\- What happened to her? – asked a guy dressed like a paramedic.

\- I don't know, she just blacked out. Has irregular breathing and quick heartbeat too. – The boy was nervous, it wasn't the first time that had meet someone in an ambulance, but like in that last time he was immobilized by the fear. The guy from the vehicle examined her quickly and said.

\- She is in shock, we need to take her to emergency immediately – the guy said. Redel accompanied him. In the minutes it took to arrive, they did her CPR and putted her feet up. The girl didn't awake. The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital and they put her down into a stretcher. Inside the place was relatively big and with large corridors, all of it white, but with some paintings hanging that were breaking the monotony. Arriving at the emergency room, the doctor received them. Her hair was blond and her eyes was blue, she looked relatively young, like some thirty of thirty five.

\- My name is the doctor Angelica Rodríguez, I will take care of the patient, I see she is accompanied, are you a couple? – the doctor asked calmly while looking directly at the one-eyed guy.

\- No, I'm just her partner in her travel to the league – Redel replied, he was not lying, it was pretty common that travelers to the league grouped to more than one instead of going alone so, though the reality was more complex, it could be referred in that way.

\- She is in shock, and need immediate care – the paramedic said strongly. While saying that got her in the hospital bed. The doctor pressed some buttons and got the pokedex from the girl. Thanks to this, in a screen next to the bed, the vital signs and her name was displayed. Then, she pressed other tons of them in a tablet that she has in her hand.

\- So, the girl was attacked by some cacturnes some days ago, tell me "partner", did she take the antibiotics recommended to her? – Angelica said looking directly to the young man. He was dumbfounded, didn't see her taking any pills, not even once. So, it should be an infection.

\- No, she didn't – The boy was furious with himself, how he forgot something that simple. Now she was in the hospital, for some ridiculously small mistake.

\- These trainers, they think that own the world, so… far from reality. Seriously, how many more trainers did I have to treat this month… - The doctor was frustrated, this could have been prevented so easily. The nurses brought some bags and placed the intravenous. They also placed a breathing machine.

\- Will she be fine? – Redel said dismayed, he has been in that situation before and this particular one didn't seem good.

\- Well… isn't up to me, strong antibiotics are administered to her, now it depends on her… - The doctor seemed to try to calm him down, but at the same time knew that this wasn't right. Just ended to say that phrase, the screen turned into red with a huge "Red Alert". Angelica took her tablet, her look was of terror.

\- You have to go from this zone now – She informed to Redel. Other doctors got closer to the girl and closed the curtain. Then, the boy still deranged was guided to a waiting room by a nurse. The waiting room was well lighted, has a television and multiple seating. There were many people waiting there for news about their beloved ones, but the guy was self-absorbed.

Redel had so many memories that tormented him. He was powerless before, and now the situation repeated itself. He hated that feeling, he always wanted to be in control and these occasions reminded him that it wasn't impossible. The rage invaded him, a mistake, just one mistake. So simple, so tragic. A thought suddenly got in his head. "What if she dies". His mind stopped short, another death of a closer one. Sure, he just met her, but somehow he felt close to her. Besides, he was responsible for her. He didn't want to think in what Eliza's father will do to him. "Please Eliza, survive".

In the emergency room a beep was heard. The vital signs weren't lying, Eliza had died.


	12. Part XII

Part XII

"Where am I?" She was thinking while looking down. What she saw was a strange show. A bunch of people with coats, blue and green clothes surrounding someone. It seemed very agitated and the person in the middle, was a young woman. It was her. This filled her with terror. "How could this be?" Thought that instant. She was out of her body or at least it seemed like it. "Would this be a dream, perhaps?" Her thoughts were becoming less clear each time. Then, she felt attracted to a black tunnel with a light at the end. She was getting closer and closer to that shining illumination. As she got closer a peace sensation filled her. Finally, she arrived at the tunnel's end. It was a beautiful view, perfect gardens and crystal castles, crystalline water rivers were going over the place, shiny pidgeys flying into the sky and all kinds of terrestrial pokemon were playing in the grass. Some shadows got closer until finally took shape of an old woman and what seemed to be a boy like ten years old. She didn't recognize the boy, but the other one was her grandmother.

– Grandma, it is that you? – the girl asked, somewhat confused. Was her in the afterlife?

– Yes, my dear, it's me. I see you have grown up, it makes me very happy – the old woman seemed gentle and her voice was warm and muffling.

– Your Alzheimer, it's gone – the surprises didn't seem to stop in that place.

– There's no pain here or disease, my dear, it's a place full of love and peace – The grandmother seemed happy while talking.

– I have so many questions, how I get here? Perhaps, Am I dead? Do you see us from here or just wait for us? – The girl was excited, she wanted to know everything about this place.

– I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid you it's time for you to leave, it's not your time – The old lady seemed a little sad, but relieved that her grandchild didn't belong to this place yet.

– So fast, I don't want to leave this place it's so beautiful and pacific – Was a little disappointed, she wanted to know more, but if hasn't much time she will exploit it. She got closer to her grandmother and gave her a deep hug.

– Bye my dear – She said her farewell with tears on her eyes.

– Bye granny – said her grandchild, but this time more calm. The boy that had been quiet all this time got closer.

– Before you leave, I want you to give a message to a friend of mine, the one that accompany you – The boy saw her steadily with all the seriousness that it could express.

– Okay, little guy, what do you want me to tell him? – Eliza looked directly to his eyes waiting for the petition.

– Tell him: "Rei, it wasn't your fault, just leave the past behind" – While talking the boy's voice seemed of great relevance.

– I'll tell him, don't worry – The girl made a determination face and the boy's eyes got illuminated and smiled from ear to ear.

A strange force caught her up again, this time it leads her in the opposite direction, from the light to the tunnel and from there to the room. All got black again.

Redel was still in the waiting room, hating to be there, but knew he couldn't do anything. Then, a feminine shape entered the room. It was Eliza's doctor.

– How is Eliza? – the guy asked distressed.

– We lost her for some minutes, but she is stable now. I am not going to lie to you, she has severe damages in the organs. She is danger, she could die in any moment – the doctor talked with an almost hurtful coldness.

– What can be done? – Redel asked again more anxious this time, the answer was life or death.

– Well, there is an alternative, but it's a little risky. It's about a machine like the one that heals the pokemon in the pokemon centers. The human being's magnetic field changes to something alike a pokemon and then, the rays that normally regenerate and detoxify the creatures are used, but this time in a human being.  
It just works if the damage in the organs are recent and its mortality rate is about fifty percent. But if we are going to do it, it better be quickly. I need your authorization as a partner because the parents are not present – The sense of urgency in which she was talking was alarming so, Redel put much attention. The fifty percent of mortality sounded bleak, but there was no choice. The doctor got a tablet closer and the guy signed it.

– We will take her to the treatment room immediately – Angelica walked away heading to the emergency room and then, translated Eliza to a room. There were all kinds of screens and something that seemed like a bed with bindings. They put the girl in the bed and tied her up very hard. The doctor moved some levers, pushed some buttons and the machine started to work. The noise made Eliza awake. The girl began to feel chills all over her body that promptly turned into heat and then into burning sensation. A burning like she was never felt before in her life. The worst part was that she was feeling it inside, also all her organs was feeling like embers and all her musculature was tensed and relaxed in a cycle one after the other. The girl yelled so strongly that Redel heard her from the waiting room, he identified the voice immediately. Then, all got over. Eliza was feeling exhausted and fell sleep. Angelica felt relieved at seeing that her survived to the treatment. They carried her to a little room with a kind of bed with a monitor, also it has some paintings, a television, a bathroom, and a couch. It didn't seem like a very fancy place, but yet handy. The doctor led Redel with the girl to that room.

This room, along with the treatment are covered by the pokemon trainer's insurance. There will be extra charges, but they will be charged into the trainer's account and they will be covered when defeat other trainers. Now the patient need to rest, we will not know if the treatment was successful until twenty–four hours had pass – Angelica's voice was calm, but severe at the same time.

– Thank you very much – said the guy while staring at the girl. While was sleep he seemed to get back to that experience. Only this time wasn't chemotherapy. These memories bring him a little safeness, but sadness too. It was a little late so, Redel huddled over the couch and disposed to sleep.

The next day the boy woke up and got into the shower. Since several days he hadn't take a bath, even less in a shower. He thought about if wasn't too much to abuse from the hospital's commodities, but it was too late anyway. He changed clothes to another pair of pants and a T–shirt. He putted his gabardine and hat back on and of course, his eye patch. He resented to had loose the sight in that eye and even more in such stupid way. Eliza still sleep, he didn't know when she will wake up. He turned the television on, although not all excited by the device, but it was better than doing nothing. There were many programs that didn't interest him, until arrived to the news. It seems that the "X Group" had return to its old days. It angered him greatly, all his efforts were useless. His and league ones. "Those lowlifes, how they don't learn the lesson?" thought Redel with wrath. Then he turned the television off.

Eliza finally woke up. Her eyelids were heavy, but with a little effort she regain the consciousness.

– Where am I? – she asked a little disorientated.

– In the hospital, where else? – replied the boy somewhat sarcastic.

– Why? The last that I remember was that we were in the park and then… – The girl tries to remember and got interrupted.

– Well, for not taking your medicaments, the ones they got you at the poke center. You were unconscious all this time. Even more, the doctor said you were dead at some point. Then, they gave you an "Experimental treatment" from which you are lucky to survive – The sounded very serious, especially at mentioning the treatment.

– That explain it all… – Eliza said a little thoughtful like talking to herself.

– Explain what? – asked Redel somewhat confused.

– Well, when I was unconscious I had a vision, in which I visited this beautiful place, after going through a tunnel with a shiny light at the end. I even get to see my granny that has several years death… – She was extremely excited, her illusion was obvious in her eyes.

– It should was a dream, talkinng to dead people is something that can't be done – The boy was almost mocking. He didn't believe in the "afterlife" and that kind of stuff. Ignoring him, the girl continued.

– There was also this boy, he told me to say to you "Rei, it wasn't your fault, just leave the past behind" – The girl was sure of what she saw and this will serve as a proof. Redel changed his face immediately. "It can't be possible," thought in his very inners. No one had called him like that in years, and she didn't have a way to know it. He took something from his pocket, a photo, and showed it to the girl.

– Yes, it was him, just without glasses – She pointed to a kid of the three that appeared in the photo. There were two boys and a girl, for sure. To the guy it wasn't a definitive proof, it could have been luck, but he can't stop to think about him.

– Isaac… – Redel said in low voice. His thought returned to that tragic day. Recently had beginning as trainers, these two. They were fighting some thugs in a pokemon battle. He used his squirtle and his eevee and his friend a chamander. The battle has been tough. Squirtle was using water gun strongly against a Machop, but it gave some punches that let it fainted in the ground. Isaac was using his charmander which was using ember nonstop against a Scyther, but despite of this latter's weakness to fire, the bug was stronger and its stabbing were so intense that the little tail–in–fire lizard was defeated too. Redel brought his eevee out, but it was no rival against a fighting type like that humanoid reptile, it was beaten with some little punches. They wanted their pokemon as a "reward". They belonged to a band that will someday become the "X Group". At getting a negative answer from the boys, they used their pokemon to inflict them serious wounds. The horrible razor in the upfront paws from the giant green insect was feeling like a terrible burning in Redel's body. On the other side his friend was bruised by the machop, which after threw him aside. The police officers arrived and the thugs fled away. Redel got close to his friend, he wasn't responding, wasn't breathing. His body layed there, immobile. The tears were flowing along the face of the other boy. In this moment he decided that has to be the strongest, the best. All this memory enveloped him for several minutes. Eliza worried. Redel's look, his face's paleness, the cold sweat in his body. He was in a kind of trance. At first the girl thought about leaving him that way and see if he reacted, but at passing several minutes she decided to change the strategy.

– So… What were you talking before, about losing consciousness in the park? I don't have good memory about that – Eliza's face has a big smile, somewhat innocent, but enough to get the boy out of the "trance", at least a little.

– Oh, the park thing. Well, what I bought are vitamins for your pokemon, the ones you have and the ones you are going to catch. Also, bought some power objects that are used to increase your pokemon's capabilities. Some to increase the speed of your sweepers, other for the strength, others for resistance and for their defense. I'll tell you later, which is which. They must use them in their training and all the time during one month each one, except for league battles and other relevant ones because it decrease their speed and trust me you will need it in those battles – The boy was still half gone, but at least his mind was in other place now, far from the bad memories.

– Should all the power objects be carried by all my pokemon? – asked the girl with curiosity. Besides, she preferred it to see him engrossed in himself like has seen before.

– No, that would make that their body will not accept the effort. You should use the ones of resistance and defense, be it physical or special, according to the role it performs in the team. So, also your physical and special sweepers should use the speed one and the attack or special attack as these is what they need to triumph – the guy replied in a good way trying to be the more informative possible. The girl liked to see it, now more alike the Redel she knew.

– Oh, okay, you tell which is for which later – the girl said it with some excitement, but with annoyance at the same time, she will have to learn which was for which and those things weren't something too exciting.

– Yes, of course – the boy said, thinking how to make her remember the objects. Then, there was a long silence, this time interrupted by Redel.

– We should call to your parents, I mean, you almost die – The boy seemed really dismayed.

– No! … mean, why bother them, I'm feeling better, even more, we should go – the girl said a little nervous, she didn't want to worry her parents, proof her dad's point about the "dangerous" that is being a pokemon trainer either and even less when it was due a simple forget.

– We can't go, you are under observation, they won't know if the treatment worked until twenty–four hours later, we can't leave this room – Redel said with total seriousness.

– Okay, we will wait… – The girl did not seem to like the idea, but she had to deal with it. It was her health after all. At that, a nurse arrived bringing some food for the patient. This latter thanked it and eat it all. Redel, however, took an energy bar and gobbled it.

– And if we watch television? – asked Eliza at seeing the boy doesn't talk very much. This latter nodded. They saw several movies and some repetitions about the past pokemon championship, which according to Redel it would be a child's play if he participated. The girl asked him why he did not have done it, but got no answer. Finally, the doctor arrived.

– Well, I see you have waked up, I am the doctor Angelica Rodriguez at your service, if you don't mind, we will take your data – the doctor said cordially and got to press her tablet. Then, pressed some buttons in the bed and this latter took a horizontal position and it seemed like a light was going through the mattress until reach the girl. In the screen an image of Eliza was shown, but showing her internal organs in real–time. The doctor then, pressed the screen and several menus displayed. Revising them, the doctor saw the girl with total seriousness.

– Do I have something wrong? – Eliza asked extremely worried.

– Not at all, the treatment not only killed it, it regenerated a ninety percent of the damage done. That's almost miraculously – the doctor still couldn't believe it.

– But how is that possible? , if just a day ago she was at the brink of death – the guy asked a little confused, the people don't get better that quickly.

– Well, it's possible that the girl it's a psychic, that's why the machine had such an effect in her – the doctor replied a little thoughtful.

– But I'm not a psychic, I can't move stuff with my mind or read thoughts, even less see the future – The girl was somewhat confused, she obviously didn't thought of herself that way.

– Those aren't the only kinds of psychics that there are, you could also be the ones we call "Lucky", the odds are in your favor most of the times – replied the doctor in a gentle tone.

– Lucky? She? , but a bunch of wild cacturnes attacked her, and an infection almost killed her – Redel had met psychics before, but this about "lucky" didn't sound any logical.

– But survived the attack, one of three chances, also the infection, she was in one of the three hospitals in all the region that has the machine of the treatment that saved her – the doctor said severely.

– In any case, you just need to stay like three more days in observation and then, you can leave – said Angelica, this time more calm and warm.

– Oh, okay doctor – Eliza was still confused with the thing about being psychic. The doctor left. However, Redel thought something, if the girl was psychic, she needed a pokemon of that type.

– Eliza, I think I know which will be your physical wall – the boy said with a slight smile in his face.

– Which? – asked the girl a little excited.

– I will tell you when you leave the hospital – replied almost mocking.

The days passed slowly both for Redel and Eliza. They used to talk only about what was in the pokemon book, about strategies and that stuff. Finally, they made it to the departure's day. It was a beautiful morning with butterfrees fluttering, and one or two pidgey eating seeds from the ground. The girl stared at the patch's guy.

– So… These days don't count as the month thing, right? – The girl did the voices the kindest and most convincing she could at making the question.

– Are you kidding? Of course they count, the sooner I get rid of you the better – Redel said with a mocking tone and smiling.

– Redel! – the girl replied a little frustrated.

Both got to walk, leaving the city away.


	13. Part XIII

Part XIII

It was morning, Redel and Eliza were walking for the sidewalk seeing various people passing. During the way, the boy kept silent, in spite of the girl. Then, they arrived at a body of water from which some magickarp were jumping and some golden shone. Near, there were some fellows dressed in geen that had some raichu around. There was a sign that said "la Garra Dam".

– So, you brought me here to catch a pokemon, I thought it will be something more impressive, what's here to catch, magikcaps? – The girl was angry, she had been there in vacation before, she didn't know what could be there to be caught.

– Hey, don't belittle the magickarp, they are the reason why the guardians with the raichus are all over the place – Redel seemed to mock, but he was talking seriously, gyarados were a latent threat in this site.

– Then, a magickarp will be – Eliza got ready to go into the water, but the boy stopped her.

– No, what you are catching here is something more powerful, something that will make you happy to train, but first we will have to go to another part of this place – The boy got a pokeball from his belt, from it a giant turtle came out. The girl surprised to see a blastoise in so good shape, it seems that Redel at some point had belonged to the league or knew a place to where to catch wild squirtles. In any case, Eliza paralyzed some seconds.

– It will carry us on its back across the lake, come on, come up, I assure it doesn't bite – The guy got over the turtle and a little later, the girl did the same. Blastoise then, started to swim like it wasn't carrying all the extra weight that it has. The girl was excited, she had never got transported on a pokemon and must admit that she liked it. Finally, they arrived at a part that seemed like an abandoned building, just across the lake, it was a scary view and from the outside zubats and venomoths can be seen, they seemed to wait for the sun to hide to get out flying through the broken windows. Both they get off with carefully to not get wet too much, the boy returned his turtle to its pokeball.

– Here, we are where I wanted to bring you, the old abandoned hatchery. You see, years ago there was a government project of breeding a very special pokemon which tail is very valuable. Pitifully the project ended up being uneconomic and abandoned the facilities, also released the creatures' offspring here and one of them will be the lucky one that you will train. You know which species I'm talking about, right? – An evil smirk drew in Redel's face.

– No, it can't be, you want me to train a, SLOWPOKE! – The girl felt a mix of frustration and wrath. One of that pink creeping creatures got close to her. Eliza looked it to the eyes, it was an ugly creature, with a very faraway look, there were no signs of power, intelligence or redeeming feature in that poor being. Until that point she hasn't doubt of Redel's wisdom, but training one of those things… Did he go insane? Or was this a joke?

– Yup, a slowpoke. In fact, a slowbro, I will help you evolve it with one of my shellder when it will be ready – The boy was completely pleased and his answer backed him.

– Do you expect that I train one of those things? Just look them creeping at the lake's edge, with its blank stare, what characteristics it could have that can be valuable for my team – Eliza was angry and it was obvious.

– Well, you need something that works as your physical wall, besides it's psychic, one of the recommended types from the book, so I recommend you to begin the catching because you surely don't want doing it during the nightfall here. But be careful, these creatures are stronger than they seem – The boy tried to sound convincing, besides he was sincere in his warning respects. He got out ten pokeballs and handed them over to Eliza.

– Strong? Are you kidding? I will catch ten of them in less than an hour, you will see – The girl felt completely sure about what she said. She got closer to the closest creature and saw it in a challenging way. The creature didn't seem to react, it simply gazing to the void in her direction. The girl chose carefully a pokeball from her belt. A seed with a face came out of it.

– Now, Sunkern, absorb – The girl's voice was full of decision. Then, the seed bit the pink creature which made a short gasp, to then get back to its "trance". Then, the slowpoke stared at the seed, which emitted a yell that sounded heartbreaking. But there was no sign of movement from the pink creature, but the sunkern hit itself against the floor with all its guts, it was confused. Eliza saw with desperation and frustration at seeing that the other creature had attacked with its mental powers against her seed. She had to do something so, she switched to Torchic. Slowpoke yawned, which made the little chicken begin to fall sleep and when least expected a water gun hit it directly to the face, leaving it fainted. It was true that it was strong, but in a way that she never had imagined, that monster made you play by its rules. Despite its appearance of stupidity, behind it was a creature that got inside its opponent's mind, metaphorically as literally. It was not a surprise its evolution was psychic, its preevolution was exasperating. The girl decided to try again with Sunkern. She gave the order and this latter attacked strongly the slowpoke. This one seemed tired, and then, just when was about to try her luck with a pokeball, the creature changed its gaze to one of absolute relax and recovered its strength. Eliza then, gave herself a face palm from the desperation.

– Use absorb now, Sunkern! – yelled the girl loudly, part of it from the desperation and another part because wanted to end up with that suffering the fastest she could. The seed gave a bite hard to the other beast. Which groaned newly. Then, Sunkern yelled from the pain of the mental impact that suffered from that slowpoke's hands, but this time its mind kept relatively sane so, bit again that creature. The girl saw the chance and before it regenerates again threw the pokaball. This one moved a little, but fortunately it stopped moving. Finally, her martyrdom had ended. The girl gave a stare full of hate to Redel. This latter just smiled. He had seen all from afar.

– I warned you, now get your chicken out to heal it – The boy's voice was showing an air of superiority.

– Yeah, sure – The girl, more calmed down got that pokemon out of its pokeball. The guy took a bottle that said "Revive" from his bag and applied its content to Torchic. This one regained consciousness almost immediately, but it still seems a little tired, that is why the guy took a potion and applied it too. The chicken shrieked of happiness, it looked like new. Eliza then, got up and returned Torchic to its pokeball. There still was other nine of those things, but this time they would not surprise her.

The girl dedicated all the day to catch slowpokes. Some were easier than others, the trick was in catch them before they regenerate and that needed much attention from the trainer's side. Hours passed and Redel got bored greatly. He sat and got to eat some of jerky. It surprised him Eliza's enthusiasm, despite the toughness of the task. Many would give up or leave it for another moment, but not her. Maybe was her youth, but seemed tireless, something worth of admiration in his opinion. Finally, the girl had catched other nine. The girl got closer to him with a big smile of satisfaction.

– There it is, I have ten slowpokes, how to know which is the best? – asked the girl with curiosity.

– Well, with a race, of course – replied the boy full of conviction.

– Another race? Is that not to know the speed? – Eliza was confused, was that all was resolved with races?

– Well, not this, this time is to measure resistance, the more it can endure, the more it can bear in a battle without drop fainted, it's definitely better than throw rocks to them to see which can take more, don't you think? – At talking he tried to sound convincing. The girl agreed, made the necessary moves and marked the pokeballs and pokemon from one to five. The boy in turn mad a big oval in the ground.

– Very well, now place them in a line and tell them to run, the last standing will be the winner – The boy explained pointing out the "racetrack" he has created. The girl put her pokemon in the starting line and gave them the order. The slowpokes seemed to not react immediately, but started to run almost at the same time. Well, run would be big words, that creatures were moving at the maximum speed their bodies and reflexes allowed them to, which was not that much. Though, the effort and the decision were shown in their normally immutable and calm faces, the speed they were reaching was not much. So, the time passed, first ten minutes, then twenty, then an hour. "They deserve some credit for their resistance," thought the girl. The boy was the first in getting bored and then, the girl followed. One by one they were falling of tiredness until one was crown as the winner, the one marked as number one.

– Now, the next race, get out your other five and you know what to do – The guy was notably jaded, but this was his idea after all. The girl repeated the process, but this time from six to ten. The race was as slow as the other, this time Redel got totally asleep, but Eliza knew she has to wait. The winner was the number seven this time. Deciding to not awake the boy, she did the last race between the number one and the number seven. Both stared steadily at each other and when she made the signal to go both were decided to win. In spite of been very tired neither wanted to leave room for doubts to which was the best.  
The competitiveness between both of them had reached critical levels. The sweat, the effort, they were giving their all in the track. The girl noticed that, but in that moments her mind clouded. She felt like if she was one of these creatures, like she was a slowpoke. One of them collapsed in the ground, it was the number seven. After that, it yawned and fell sleep. Inside, the girl was relieved, in her inwards she wanted the winner to be the first she caught because she felt a special "connection" with it when she caught it. Then, the girl awoke Redel.

– Oh, then, which were the winner? – The boy was not completely awake yet.

– It was the first I caught – the girl was excited.

– Well, release the others – The guy talked with all seriousness.

– Yeah, I think is the right thing – The girl took her pokeballs and got releasing one by one the caught slowpokes. This time it hurt very much due the significantly higher effort it took to capture them this time. In the end, she saw that monstrosities slowly moving away and disappearing in the water. Some time passed and the guys moved away to a plain far from the abandoned building. They made a quick bonfire and dined soup. This time they talked a while about banal stuff like the kind of movies they liked (Redel, the action ones and Eliza the fantasy and romantic comedy ones) and a little about strategies once the slowpoke evolves into slowbro. At dusk a group of zubats flew from the direction they had been. They seem to be the ones in the abandoned building. Once they witnessed that show, they decided it was sleep time. Redel lied down his typical blanket and Eliza in her sleeping bag. The girl thought in how much she had struggle that day, both physically and mentally, but it had worth it.


	14. Part XIV

Part XIV

The sun was beginning to illuminate the water of the dam creating an indescribable light and color show. In the water some magickarps started to jump and in the sky there were some pidgeots waiting for the right moment to catch them and thereby getting their breakfast. Some fearrow were swimming in the lake refreshing themselves. Near the shore, next to the remains of a bonfire there were Redel and Eliza, still sleeping. Then, a wild yellowish green ursaring got close to them and grunted hard. The noise awoke the two trainers immediately. "Darn, I forgot to take a protector pokemon in this zone, a rookie mistake," thought the guy, which stood up and saw the bear in a challenging way. Meanwhile Eliza was paralyzed by the fear, she had been in the dam many times when was younger, but that creature never got closer to the tourist's zone, maybe because of the Rangers that were responsible for keeping wild pokemon in line. The ursaring looked completely threatening, it could be seen in its factions. Then, Redel took an ultraball from his belt, from which a giant green reptile with cured sheets in its body and a stern look came out of it shrouded by a sandstorm. The girl got impressed at seeing such monster.

– Tyranitar attack! – the boy yelled. The green monster gave a huge bite to the bear in one of its arms until a crunch was heard. Ursaring yelled of pain at feeling how the teeth embed in its skin. This made the creature angry, which changed his countenance to a pure hate one and then, began to hit with all its guts. The reptile, however, endured the beast attack and contracted all its muscles, then gave it a hit with its fist with an incredible strength that made itself resonate in the surroundings. The girl, of course, was stupefied, that battle was of a far superior level that the ones she was used to see. The bear endured the hit and continued with the beating, but Tyranitar did not moved, it was almost like if it did not feel the hits. Then, the green monster gave it one more bite, this time in the other arm. The bear, in the other hand, did not seem to feel pain like the one it felt previously. It latter continued its attack, but on this occasion hit the air and fell to the ground greatly harming himself. The boy smiled, took out an ultraball and threw it to the ursaring. The ultraball caught the bear, it moved a little and then, stayed still. Then, yelled "Stop", to which the beast calmed up, took a potion from his bag, and applied it to his tyranitar and returned it to its pokeball.

– What was that all about? – The girl asked a little confused and scared about all that had happened.

– Well, that ursaring was attracted to our camp due the bonfire's smell, which means easy food. Normally they keep away from human settlings, but this particular one learned to scary the trainers and defeat their pokemon. That's why he is of high level too, mean it caused troubles to my tyranitar to weaken it… – The boy was proud for the accomplished caught.

– But then, why you caught it? – The girl had understood why it attacked them, but it seemed strange to her that Redel wanted to catch it.

– Well, because it was a strong ursaring, well fed and shiny. You know, as a shiny pokemon its value in sale it's highly increased. I bet can get big bucks from Larry for this pokemon – The boy was still thinking in how lucky he was, other shiny caught by him.

– Oh, ok… – The girl felt calmer at knowing the creature would not bother any more campers, tough, the reason it was caught did not convince her entirely.

– Do you want some breakfast? I have some energy bars here – Redel took some bars covered in their package from his bag.

– Yeah, I guess eating something will do me well – then she took one of the bars, got it out of its wrapper and began to eat it. She really needed something to come out of that scare that she have had. Calmer, she asked something.  
– What are going to do today? – The girl waited the answer with expectations.

– Well, on this occasion, I think we should continue with the training of getting the survival instinct out, but that will be after the breakfast – At answering this, took another energy bar and ate it calmly, as nothing had happened. When both finished, the boy made a signal that was time to go. They were going deeper into the forest, until they arrived at a huge tree, the thickest and highest of the surroundings, Redel painted some eyes, a belly and a couple legs. Eliza did her thing, took Torchic from its pokaball.

– Torchic, attack! – the girl yelled pointing to the tree and her chicken threw fireballs until got tired then, began to scratch with its legs to the drawing until it seemed totally tired. Time passed and its gaze changed to a more uneasy one, but then it got out of the trance almost as quick as it entered.

– I said that now your chicken will be afraid of entering into that state, we will need to try it another time – The boy was disappointed, but it was what he expected anyway.

– Then, I think I will return it to its pokeball – said the girl even more disappointed.

– Wait, first the corresponding power objects should be put in the pokemon and give them the vitamins they need – Redel interrupted getting some strange objects out of his bag and some bottles with strange capsules of different colors.

– Let me take my other pokemon out – said the girl thoughtfully, she still did not understand the thing about the power objects and the vitamins, but if they strengthened her pokemon, it well worth to try. Took Sunkern and Slowpoke out from its pokeballs.

– Good, now the carbos should be given to the seed and the chicken, to the first one calcium, to the second proteins, and to your beast some HP up and some iron – The boy got closer with his bottles and gave some capsules to eat to Eliza's pokemon. They did not like the flavor very much as seemed for the faces they made at taking it. The girl saw while giving them, it was obvious that the pokemon did not enjoy the experience, but it was for their own good.

– It's time to put them the power objects, the power anklet to the chicken and the seed, and the power weight to your pink monster – The boy placed in them some different color bands to the creatures.

– Could you repeat me what is each thing used for? – Eliza still has not learned the names of that strange objects.

– I will do something better, I will mark them so you know which is which and what are used for – The boy, with a smile in the face, took a marker and put them name and what each power object was used for.

– Thank you very much – The girl was feeling better, maybe later she will have the chance to learn them. The girl then returned Slowpoke and Torchic to their respective pokeballs. This time she wanted to try training with Sunkern.

– Now Sunkern, attack! – Pointed to the drawing in the tree and the seed began to bite. In a lesser time than the previous, it entered in the trance state and attacked more strongly.

– Stop! – yelled with all her guts. At that instant the seed stopped and got closer to the trainer, this latter gave it some caresses.

– Repeat the procedure Eliza, I think your sunkern is learning and you had better get advantage of that – Redel said that words with total seriousness, it was obvious that he knew what he was talking about. She did as he said and repeated the training other three times until saw that her seed was too tired. "Now Slowpoke," thought the girl.

– Slowpoke, attack! – Eliza pointed to the drawing and the monster did not respond. Pointed it once again, and it did not even flinched. Was not until the third time that the creature fired a water gun then, another. There it was like that for several minutes and when it felt that ran out of water, he rested. Did not move any more. No survival instinct, nothing of that. She got hysterical, it was like that power was out of her reach once again. Then, she stared at the creature, even when it did not see her, it changed suddenly. At that moment, Eliza felt strange, like if all the world disappears. The eyes in the drawing seemed strangely threatening. She wanted to flee, but at the same time felt helpless before the drawing that seemed to be coming to life. It was all so real, all so confusing and weird at the same time. Her heart was quickly beating and her breathing with shortness and deep. At the same time, felt free, from all thought, from all logic, just the feeling of survival at all costs with a combination of fear and rage, she must admit that she liked it. Se closed fists and stared directly to the tree. Then, the tree splintered violently and Slowpoke appeared suddenly, which seemed to be going through the same she was.

– Stop! – The girl yelled at the top of her lungs, but it still did not get out of that state. She kept screaming.

– Stop, Stop, Stop! – All her surroundings seemed to return to the normal, Slowpoke also calmed down. That had been one of the scariest experiences of her life, but at the same time she had felt strangely attracted to that darkness she felt before. Redel was a little confused because noticed that the girl had behaved in a strange way while this specific training, it was like if for moments she was the pokemon. That thoughts make him feel shivers down his spine, what he had heard about some psychics feeling the same that their pokemon of that type in battle, but never had seen it firsthand.

– Eliza, I think it's better for you to rest, it has been a very tough training – The boy shown real concern at talking. The girl that still hadn't got over the impression, nodded. Both sat down and shared some jerky. Then, put her pokemon in the pokeball and they stood up.

– Where are we heading now? – The girl asked thinking in what they will be doing. The boy thought for some minutes.

– To the busy road, it's time that you face your first pokemon battle – The boy felt satisfied with the answer he has given.

– Seriously? Do you think I'm ready to face the trainers? – The girl was happy that he now considered her more like an official trainer.

– It's as good time as any, people with less experience had won battles – Redel said this time with a little mocking touch on his voice.

– Okay, then, let's go – The girl was full of excitement. This was her first official pokemon battle. Both stood up and began to walk. The fallen leaves crunched at passing over them, while they were walking over an old path near the grove. In the way there were weedles and kakunas in the trees. It was obvious they were close to a beedrills' nest. One or two spearrow flying low, searching what to devour. Finally, they arrived at a broader path. At walking they met a ten or twelve years old boy with a cap. He got closer to them.

– My name is Raul, Do you want to challenge me in a pokemon battle? – The boy seemed full of confidence.

– I told you this will happen, battle him, it's the chance you were waiting for – Redel said to the girl.

– I accept your challenge, let's begin the pokemon battle – Eliza was nervous, but at the same time she knew that this was what she wanted.

– You will not defeat me, now go Pidgey! – The boy took a relatively little brown color bird from his pokeball.

– Sure I will do, go Torchic! – the girl said with excitement. The adrenaline flowed through her veins. Her body was shaking, but this did not stop her. Took a pokeball from her belt and from it came an orange chicken.

– Pidgey, use gust – Raul said pointing to the girl's chicken. The bird began to flap its wings with all its strength creating a wind swirl in the torchic's direction. This latter felt wrapped by the wind and felt surrounded. The air was feeling so dry and cutting, like little blades that circle its body.

– Torchic, ember! – Eliza yelled with all her guts to her chicken. This latter threw a fireball that hit the bird. Its feathers got burned a little and the burns, though not that bad, were noticeable.

– Pidgey, use sand attack! – The boy was changing his strategy, this time he wanted that the other's attacks failed. The bird threw sand in to Torchic's eyes, which felt a big stinging. Tried to shake the ground from the eyes, moving the head side by side, with no success.

– Use scratch, Torchic – The girl knew it was a better a close–range attack, so it was less probable to fail. The chicken got closer to the other bird, but this latter avoided the hit moving to the side.

– Pidgey, use gust anew – The boy was more confident, expected to win this battle. Torchic saw itself again into that cutting burst. The girl felt helpless before what her chicken was suffering. But not all was lost, it was obvious that the pidgey was suffering from the burnings that the previous ember had infringed.

– Torchis, focus energy now – The trainer felt confident as he believed that the battle was over. The bird got closer quickly and gave a peck to the chicken, which in spite of being very injured got up in an instant, it still had energies left. The girl felt relieved and thought about what to do now.

– Torchic, ember anew – The girl was sure about her choice, she will stake everything, if hits it with enough strength could beat it with one blow, if fails will lose the battle. Torchic strove to see in spite of the sand and got to locate the bird in the air. Threw a fireball directly into the creatures' chest and this latter made a horrible screech. The pidgey fell fainted to the ground. Then, Torchic started to shine, it was evolving. Its body changed radically, its legs grew and swelled and it's wings turned into claws. The girl couldn't believe it, it was her first pokemon and now it was evolving.

– Arg, don't think that you had win, go Rattata! – Raul took a rat more or less big from a pokeball.

– Combusken, double kick. Now! – The girl knew that torchic learned that attack at evolving, besides, it was super–effective against that normal type, this was the moment to finish this battle once and for all. The fighting chicken ran with all its guts and threw a double kick directly to that rat. This latter blown away until collided with a tree, leaving it fainted. The trainer puts his pokemon in the pokeball, it was not happy about the outcome.

– I suppose that you have won, congratulations – The boy, though a little sad, knew that it was right. Then, the girl noticed that in her phone a message were sent, a deposit was made into her trainer account, though the quantity was substantially reduced because the collection of the hospital fees of what happened some days ago.

– It was a good battle – Eliza extended her hand and the other trainer shook it strongly. After it, the boy took other path and walked away disappearing into the horizon.

– Did you enjoyed the fight? – Redel asked, which was observing what had happened in the past, he would make the things on a different way, but anyway.

– Yeah, I enjoyed it very much, specially now that I have a combusken – The girl was ecstatic, she never thought that something like this could happen, to win her first official battle and the evolution of her first pokemon, at the same time.

– Well, then let's go to the dam and camp there – The boy knew what she was going through. He also had won his first pokemon battle, versus Isaac. They were friends since childhood, but that battle was much fun. Those memories, he kept them full of nostalgia. Both walked some hours until got close to the dam and fired up a bonfire, made some soup on it and ate. Discussed a little about the battle that the girl has had and suggested reading some chapters of the book about pokemon battles and its strategies. Finally, the night fell and Redel laid down in his blanket, not before getting Jolteon out to guard them from wild pokemon. He will not make that mistake again. Eliza in turn felt overwhelmed at thinking in all the different emotions she has had that day, she expected that the next day bring her more adventures, but at the same time that these will be with enough time in between to digest them better.


End file.
